GOLB
|-|GOLB= |-|Merged with Betty= Summary GOLB is a mysterious entity from Adventure Time. It is the embodiment of Chaos itself, and was responsible for the disappearance of Magic Man's wife, Margles. This was to such a degree to where Prismo couldn't even bring her back with a wish. It was also briefly seen as Finn moves from the Pillow World back to Ooo. Later, it would be used by Betty Grof to siphon magical energy to undo Simon's transformation into the Ice King. This went awry, however, and GOLB was instead brought directly to Ooo, where it began to decimate the entire area around it without with just its presence. However, eventually it was defeated by Betty, who was able to use the magic of the Crown in order to merge herself with it, and direct its carnage elsewhere. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 2-C, possibly far higher Name: GOLB Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Presumably male Age: Over 200 at the very least Classification: Deity, Embodiment of Chaos and Discord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Void Manipulation (Consigned Margles to a void outside of the entirety of the Multiverse, outside of "every world", to a realm not even Prismo could reach), Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Portal Creation and Weather Manipulation (Made a portal to Ooo, and upon its arrival it caused a massive storm that covered the sky), Biological Manipulation and Transmutation (Fused together an entire army into a Demon, that continued to absorb more and more creatures into its biomass. Was able to turn the inorganic Gumball Guardians into flesh), Absorption and Nullification of Magic/Reality Warping ("Digested" the magical properties of Betty Grof and Ice King's Crown to their base forms), Chaos Manipulation and Abstract Existence (Stated by Simon to be the abstract representation of Chaos itself), Resistance to Reality Warping, BFR and Existence Erasure (Ice King's Crown was unable to remove it from Ooo or cause it to 'disappear', although it was able to merge Betty with it) Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Low Multiverse level (Exist beyond space and time. Even Prismo couldn't bring back Margles, who GOLB took during his attack. Should be far, far superior to Wizards who can dream entire universes), possibly far higher (Should be far, far above Darren the Ancient Sleeper, who claimed he could affect "all realities", in which there are an infinite number of, with his magic) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists in "every crevice where chaos lurks".) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Implied to be larger than universes, but his size may vary as he was apparently only attacking Mars at one point in the past) Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Low Multiversal Durability: Unknown. At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Low Multiversal (Affected Finn's Pillow World as well as Mars, albeit centuries apart from each other) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Likely incredibly high, due to his status as a deity, and that even The Lich considers himself a mere scholar of him. Weaknesses: Harmony/Order (The demons it created reeled back in pain from the harmonics of music, and it's own body warped around a source of said music. Stated that as the embodiment of Chaos, Order and Harmony were its natural weaknesses. That said, GOLB itself wasn't adversely effected by it, and quickly recovered from the affects of it). It can be merged with other beings with sufficiently strong wish magic. Others Notable Victories: Zen'ō (Dragon Ball) Zen'ō's Profile (Speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Adventure Time Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Monsters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Death Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2